During drilling operations for oil and gas wells, the operator may obtain downhole data, such as properties of multiphase fluids. These tasks are accomplished with downhole tools, such as a modular wireline or coiled tubing tool with evaluation capabilities. Such downhole tools may employ probes for engaging the formation and establishing fluid communication to make the measurements. The measurements may be utilized to determine what fraction of the multiphase fluid is constituted by liquid hydrocarbons, in contrast to gaseous hydrocarbons and non-hydrocarbon compositions, like water. Existing sensors for obtaining such measurements, however, cannot distinguish between the three standard components (liquid hydrocarbons, water, and gas), and/or cannot withstand the rigors of the downhole environment.